Kass Meckley
"Close your yappers, flyboys. We're going in!" - Captain Kass Meckley Kass Meckley, also known as Silver Leader, and later Storm Two, was a starfighter ace and military leader for the Resistance during the Cold War and the First Order-Resistance war. Hailing from Craeen, an industrial planet in the Corellian sector, Kass grew up learning to fly the transports and airspeeders crowding her homeworld, eventually earning an acceptance into the New Republic Academy at the age of 14. Biography Early life Kass Meckley was born and raised on Craeen, a populated industrial world in the Corellian sector of the Core Worlds. Born with a natural aptitude for flying, Meckley learned how to fly airspeeders and transports for her family's starship lot, where she would move the various starships around the lot's landing pads to make room for more business. Entering the Academy After impressing her father's closest friend, an instructor at the New Republic's Naval Academy at Hosnian Prime, Meckley entered the Academy at the age of 14 to become a starfighter pilot. Wanting nothing more than to be a pilot combating pirates and raiders Meckley passed her flight tests and test scores with flying colors, earning a commission into the New Republic Defense Fleet when she was 17. Joining the Resistance After seeing her first taste of combat fighting alien raiders in the dangerous Koornacht Cluster, Meckley was recruited by the Resistance, a paramilitary organization created by veterans of the Galactic Civil War to monitor the First Order's growing power. Accepting the invitation to join the Resistance, Meckley tested for a squadron leader position, becoming one of the youngest pilots to ever reach the coveted position of squadron leader. Kass never had enough combat experience to be stationed in the dangerous assignments though, and instead found herself commanding Silver Squadron, a squadron made up of T-70 X-wing starfighters, at the Resistance's outpost on the remote forest moon Wul'ur V, patrolling Mid and Outer Rim hyperlanes for First Order aggression. Raid at Arkanis IX When three Resistance agents reached Wul'ur V after arriving too late at Crait to help General Organa, Meckley was given authority over the ninth and final pilot in her squadron, Koren Forsec. She immediately took a liking to Forsec's bravado and developed a secret crush on him but never got the chance to take action on it. Silver Squadron was then deployed to attack a brand new First Order tibanna gas refueling platform at the gas giant Arkanis IX, and she and her squadron flew with valor and distinction, destroying the platform and the docked Star Destroyer hooked up to its fuel veins. After Jason Sarkin plummeted through the planet's clouds in an escape pod when he escaped the platform, Meckley assigned Koren to pick up Jason's pod with his T-70, and she made sure that Koren and Jason were away before she and the rest of what was left of Silver Squadron jumped to hyperspace. Destruction of the ''Inek'' Returning to the outpost after successfully completing their mission, Meckley and the rest of Silver Squadron, save for Koren, evacuated the outpost and boarded the Inek under Admiral Quillon's orders, fearful of immediate First Order retaliation. Until her presumed death and the destruction of the Inek, Kass Meckley always tried to learn the status of Koren's mission and be reassured of his safety, still feeling a deep-seated level of attraction to him. New command A few months later, Kass Meckley had reunited with the Resistance and joined the newly-formed Storm Squadron under command of one of her past squadron mates, Koren Forsec. Taking the mantle of Storm Two, she served as the second-in-command of the squadron, assisting in typical command duties. When Koren left with Jarux and Jason to covertly search for a secret First Order shipyard, Meckley took command of the squadron in her comrade's absence. Behind the Scenes Craeen, the location of Kass' homeworld, can be further explored in Suns of Fortune. The image of Kass Meckley is the image of Zal Artha, a character in the Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Beginner Game. Appearances Age of Resistance * Season One ** Episode II: Rebel Raid (First appearance) * Ascension of the Sith ** Episode I Category:Age of Resistance Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Resistance personnel Category:Ascension of the Sith